


Home Is Where Your Heart Ticks

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	1. Gil

" You did what!? " Evie shouts.

" I.. brought Gil over from the isle. " Ben repeats unsure of whats upsetting about that.

" Ben, Gil was not on my list. " Evie says.

" I know but I didn't see the harm in it. he was actually nice for an isle kid, even nicer than you and Mal were in the beginning. " Ben replies.

" Yes he is but I didn't put him on my list for a reason! " Evie says and the worry is clear in her voice.

" Evie, what did I do wrong? " Ben asks.

" Ben, Uma still hasn't returned to the isle. " Evie says.

" and? " Ben implores.

" And Harry, Uma and Gil are a couple but since she hasn't returned yet they're all they have on the isle. " Evie says slowly.

" what? they are. but what does that have to do with, Oh. ooooh! " Ben gasps, " so that means that I. " Ben trials off.

" Yes, you just stole Gil from the person he cares about the most. " Evie says softly.

Ben stands in silence before a smile spreads across his face, " I'll just tell Lumiere to go back and grab Harry and then. ".

" Ben, you know you can't. " Evie interrupts him, " if you bring him over now, with most of Auradon knowing him as Uma's first mate your integrity as king will be questioned." .

" Okay, well maybe I still have time to call off Gil's transfer. " Ben says just as his phone goes off.

Lumiere's voice informs Ben that Auradon prep's newest student is awaiting his welcome in Ben's office. Ben gives Evie an apologetic look as he hangs up the phone. Evie lets out a sigh before standing up straight.

" Okay, lets go get him settled in. " Evie states.

Shes walking before Ben can nod so the young king just follows her lead. His heart picks up speed the closer they get to the door. He can't believe he didn't realize The trio were together. The way they had each others backs, The way Uma had stopped in the midst of the battle on the dock to pull Harry from the water. It had been so obvious but once again he had been oblivious. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost runs into Evie as she stops to open the door. 

" Take me back! " is the shout that greets them.

Ben can tell with just one look that Gil is already a mess. He wants to assure Gil he will return him but he can't. He can't go back on a decision with all of his subjects constantly watching his every move. He also doesn't want to send Gil back. The young man doesn't belong on the isle. He had been nothing but smiles and laughter back when he first met Ben and even after realizing he was the king the boys voice had held no resentment.

" Gil, I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen. " Ben says.

" But he needs me! " Gil cries taking a handful of ben's jacket, lifting him a few inches off the ground. 

Evie moves to subdue Gil but Ben holds up a hand and she stays close but stops. Ben grips Gil's hands where they still have him suspended. Gil's eyes are filled with tears and Ben's heart aches.

" I'm sorry I took you away from him but I can't send you back there. " Ben says, voice stern, " But I promise you that as soon as I'm able I'll bring Harry over as well. ".

" Then do it now! " Gil pleads. 

" I can't Gil. Uma's attack is too fresh in the kingdoms mind but as soon as the wounds heal I'll go get him myself if I have too. " Ben assures as he squeezes GIl's hands.

Gil opens his mouth but then closes it with a snap as he drops Ben back to the ground. His hands fist at his sides as he looks to the ground to compose himself. Ben waits patiently.

" He needs me. " Gil whispers.

" as soon as possible Gil. " Ben promises.

Gil is silent for so long Ben fears hes broken the taller boy but then his fist uncurls and he nods. Ben hears Evie let out a sigh of relief. Ben straightens his jacket and reaches for the introduction packet he and Evie had created for new students off his desk.

" Okay so lets get you settled in. If you follow Evie and I we'll lead you too your dorm room. " Ben says with a smile.

Gil doesn't smile but his tears have stopped and he takes the packet Ben offers him and follows the two shorter teens out into the hallway. Ben can hear Gil flipping through the pamphlets. Ben leads them to one of the few vacant dorm rooms. He had planned on giving Gil a roommate but now he wanted to assure Gil that there would be a place for Harry when he arrived. 

" okay, here we are. You get the room are to yourself but there is two beds. " Ben tells Gil, " Evie is acting isle transfer adviser but you can come to me, mal or the other vks as well with any questions the pamphlets don't answer. ".

" Okay. Thanks. " Gil says while glancing around the large dorm room.

" Okay, we'll let you settle in. welcome to Auradon. " Ben proclaims.

" wait. " Gil calls, " You will tell me as soon as we can get Harry? " .

" I swear on my kingdom. " Ben declares. 

Gil finally smiles. Its small and doesn't reach his eyes but Ben thinks its a start. Evie's arm at his elbow lets him know that shes thinking the same thing. He just hopes that Mal will understand when he informs her that not only is Gil here but Harry and hopefully Uma will one day follow.


	2. Harry

Harry isn't sure how long hes been here. The sun has long since set but he can't bring himself to get off his knees. His hands are stinging, filled with cuts and bruises from banging against the invisible barrier long after the black limo had driven away with the last good thing in his life. The crew had been here with him at first but one by one they had all given up and left. Screw them, Harry thinks, He never wanted a crew really. All He had ever wanted was to make Gil and Uma happy.

The nights on the isle are always cold, it comes with constantly being surrounded by water. He pulls Gil's vest up from the broken pavement and wraps it around himself. The zipper on it had broken as Harry had pulled it in a attempt to free Gil from the guard's arms crowding him into the long black limo. Its all he has left now. Uma is gone, Gil has been taken and Harry can feel the dams breaking as the reality of it all sets in. He fights back the tears, his eyeliner isn't water proof, and he'll be damned if he lets Auradon win by walking home with blackened tear stains on his cheeks.

Home, what a laugh, Without his captain and Gil he has no home left. He pulls the yellow vest around himself tighter and picks him self up from the ground. His legs have fallen asleep and the pins and needles he feels barely register trough the heart broken haze in his mind. Hes going back to the ship, he is going to keep Uma's crew together and even though he doesn't have any clue how, he is going to bring down the walls around the isle. Auradon, King ben, Mal and her gang, they will all pay for taking away his greatest treasures.


End file.
